philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
ETC (Philippine TV channel)
(cable) (terrestrial) | picture format = 480i (SDTV) | market_share = | share = 0.15% | share as of = January-June 2016 | share source = Nielsen Urban National TAM | network = | owner = Solar Entertainment Corporation (an subsidiary of Southern Broadcasting Network) | parent = | country = Philippines | language = English | slogan = Take it. Own it. Flaunt it. #feistierETC | motto = | broadcast area = Nationwide | headquarters = Third Floor Worldwide Corporate Center, EDSA corner Shaw Boulevard, Mandaluyong City, Philippines | sister names = 2nd Avenue | web = etc.com.ph | terr serv 1 = SBN Owned and Operated stations | terr chan 1 = Channel 21 (Metro Manila) Channel 21 (Laoag and Legazpi) Channel 5 (Bacolod) Channel 6 (Cebu) Channel 22 (Tacloban) Channel 27 (Zamboanga) Channel 4 (Cagayan de Oro) Channel 7 (Davao) | terr serv 3 = Digital | terr chan 3 = Channel 22 (Digital test broadcast) | sat serv 1 = Cignal (Nationwide) | sat chan 1 = Channel 9 | sat serv 2 = Sky Direct (Nationwide) | sat chan 2 = Channel 33 | sat serv 3 = G Sat (Nationwide) | sat chan 3 = Channel 53 | cable serv 1 = Sky Cable / Destiny Cable (Metro Manila, Rizal, Cavite, Laguna, Bulacan) | cable chan 1 = Channel 16 | cable serv 2 = Cablelink (Metro Manila) | cable chan 2 = Channel 34 | cable serv 3 = Sky Cable (Laoag, Baguio, Dagupan, Batangas, Naga, Iloilo, Bacolod, Cebu, Davao, Zamboanga, Cagayan De Oro, General Santos) | cable chan 3 = Channel 17 | cable serv 5 = Surigao Cable TV (Surigao) | cable chan 5 = Channel 44 |online serv 1 = Solar WatchNow |online chan 1 = Watch Live (Philippines only) }} ETC (stylized as etc) is an English language commercial broadcasting television network in the Philippines owned by Solar Entertainment Corporation an subsidiary Southern Broadcasting Network. Its free-to-air broadcast is carried by SBN's flagship station DWCP-TV Channel 21 Metro Manila. The channel can also be seen nationwide in all SBN provincial TV stations. The channel is also carried by cable/satellite providers, including Sky Cable/Destiny Cable (Metro Manila), Cablelink, Sky Direct and Cignal, along with various provincial cable operators and through online streaming. ETC operates from 6:00 AM to 1:00 AM on analog free TV, while it operates for 24 hours on Solar's digital free TV (under test-broadcast) as well as on most pay TV and streaming service providers. ETC broadcasts from Solar's master control facility and studios located at the Third Floor of the Worldwide Corporate Center, Epifanio de los Santos corner Shaw Boulevard, Mandaluyong City, while SBN's sales office is located at the 22/F Strata 2000, F. Ortigas Jr., Road, Ortigas Center, Pasig City. SBN holds free-to-air broadcasts from its transmitter and tower site located at Nuestra Señora de la Paz Subdivision, Bo. Sta. Cruz, Antipolo, Rizal. History On August 23, 2004, ETC was launched on various cable and satellite providers as "Entertainment Central". On January 1, 2008, ETC ceased to air over Sky Cable as a separate channel. As part of the Solar network’s block-time agreements with various terrestrial channels, ETC started airing over SBN 21, a terrestrial UHF TV station in the Philippines. Then on March 2, 2011, ETC had moved to RPN after the network was privatized, while Talk TV, a news-oriented channel airing local and US news programs, launched on SBN 21.ETC on RPN-9 starting March 2 retrieved via www.philstar.com 02-25-2011Tiengs move into news Manila Standard Today. 02-25-2011. Retrieved 02-25-2011.Coloma: Privatization of RPN 9, IBC 13 in the works retrieved March 1, 2011 GMA News OnlineETC Moves To RPN-9 on March 2 retrieved via www.clickthecity.com 02-28-2011RPN 9 to lay off 200 workers retrieved October 1, 2012 InterAksyon.comRPN-9 to cut 200 jobs, may stop airing 'Newswatch' retrieved October 2, 2012 Rappler However, ETC returned to SBN on November 30, 2013, as Solar News Channel moved to RPN the following day to allow SNC's wider coverage. (SNC and RPN, however, were sold to ALC Group of Companies chair, Ambassador Antonio Cabangon Chua, in August the following year, due to the Tieng's loss of revenue after investing on RPN.) Solar News Channel - Expect wider reach and a richer viewing experience retrieved November 5, 2013ETC MOVES TO SBN-21 STARTING NOVEMBER 30 retrieved 11-26-2014 On October 16, 2016, as part of Solar Entertainment's shakeup of its major channels, ETC relaunched their logo with a variation of one of their former logos, and was colored in pink. Programming Mainly targeting the young adult demographics,ETC moves to channel 21 ETC's programming currently consists of sitcoms, drama series, reality and entertainment news programs from the U.S. The network also produces and/or airs local programming, including news programs, lifestyle, infotainment and entertainment programs EtceteraLiz, Laureen Uy have own TV show retrieved September 1, 2014 via News.ABS-CBN.com and reality programs Project Runway Philippines, I Am Meg and Mega Fashion Crew, the latter of which is produced by the One Mega Group and TV 100 Production.AUDITION FOR MEGA FASHION CREW RELOADED THIS JUNE 29 – 30! retrieved via megastyle.ph 11-26-2014 Southern Broadcasting Network stations Nationwide SBN television stations SBN Radio stations Mom's Radio In October 2015, SBN through Estima Inc. revived the Mom's Radio network. ^ - DXSS is considered to be the pioneer FM radio station in Davao City and the Mindanao region, where its first broadcast happened in 1977. Ratings According to National Urban Television Audience Measurement, ETC is the top-ranked female television channel with cable and free TV ratings combined (January 2012 - May 2012) with a 10.33% audience share. See also *Southern Broadcasting Network *Solar Entertainment Corporation References External links *Media Ownership Monitor Philippines - Television by VERA Files and Reporters Without Borders *Official website *ETC on Facebook *ETC on Twitter *ETC on Instagram Category:Southern Broadcasting Network Category:Radio Philippines Network Solar Television Network Category:ETC (Philippine TV channel) stations Category:Radio Philippines Network stations Category:Philippine television networks Category:Women's interest channels Category:English-language television stations in the Philippines Category:Television channels and stations established in 2004